Un FuTuRo InEsPeRaDo
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: la vida le ha jugado una mala pasada a nuestro protagonista, aki nos kuenta su desgracia.
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí estoy yo, tumbado en mi cama. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años: desde que salimos de Hogwarts, todo es tan distinto…. A veces me da por mirar las fotos de esos años en los que fui feliz… bueno, no sé si alguna vez fui feliz de verdad. En Hogwarts todo fueron problemas por culpa de Voldemort, y cuando por fin pude vencerle y cumplir con la profecía… ese maldito me jodió la vida hasta en el último segundo de su vida, cuando te lanzó aquel hechizo, aquel fatídico hechizo, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que fui yo quien lo lanzaba. Todavía recuerdo tu mirada de terror clavada en mis ojos, sin poder creerte lo que veías.

FLASH BACK

-Nunca más harás daño a la gente Voldemort, este es tu fin.

-Aunque yo muera, tu no vas a ser feliz en la vida, pues yo te maldigo de por vida- y en ese momento, y sin que Harry pudiese hacer nada, Voldemort lanzó un hechizo de confusión global, y luego lanzó un _Cruciatus_en dirección hacia sus amigos. El rayo iba dirigido hacia Hermione, pero no se sabe cómo, parecía que iba desde la dirección en la que estaba Harry. Los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa, parecía que Harry había lanzado ese hechizo, la voz había sido la de Harry. El rayo acertó en su destino, y Hermione cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Antes de caer, Harry pudo ver sus ojos, llenos de sorpresa y terror por lo que ella creía ver.

Después de eso Voldemort murió, simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro, y esta vez para siempre. Nadie creyó a Harry cuando dijo que él no había sido, no estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_, y en la revisión de su varita, efectivamente, el último hechizo que salió fue el _Cruciatus_. Todos los que estaban allí lo habían visto a él lanzar el hechizo.

FIN FLASH BACK

**Mañana te vas a unir,**

**A otro que no soy yo,**

**Mañana vas a vestir**

**De negro mi corazón...**

**Mañana, cuando digas si,**

**Con tu boca lo dirás**

**Y en lo más hondo de ti,**

**No sé lo que sentirás**

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos, mi vida se desmoronó por completo. Fui condenado a 3 años en Azkabán; hubieran sido más, pero aunque les pesase, había terminado con Voldemort, y eso ayudó mucho a la hora de mi juicio. Nadie me creyó, ni mis amigos, ni los profesores, ni la orden… y lo que más me dolió: no me creíste tu, mi novia. Nunca me podré perdonar el no haber estado más atento, o el no haber sabido reaccionar a tiempo. Pero no fue mi culpa. Mucha gente se extraña de que no me volviese loco en Azkabán, pero es normal; tal y como le pasó a Sirius, mis pensamientos eran demasiado tristes como para que los dementores me quisiesen absorber el alma, la tengo demasiado manchada de sangre y dolor. Y duele, duele verme solo en este mundo de locos, duele que no estéis aquí con migo. Hoy haríamos 10 años de noviazgo, o unos años de casados…. Tenía pensado pedirte que te casases con migo después de la batalla. Lo tenía todo preparado: el restaurante, el anillo, lo que te diría… TODO. Quería que fuese una vida feliz, sin Voldemort, sin peligros…; solo nosotros dos, juntos y felices. Y mira lo que son las cosas de la vida, ahora la que se casa eres tú, te casas con Krum, y todos te apoyan. El te ayudó a olvidarme, y lo consiguió: me olvidaste, y ahora te casas con él…

**Mañana, estrenaras el vestido,**

**Que tanto deseabas lucir conmigo**

**Ma****ñana, parecerás bajo el cielo**

**Una paloma blanca**

**Que pierde el vuelo**

Mañana… mañana es el maldito día. 6 años sin saber nada de ti, y me entero por la prensa que te casas con él. Cuantas veces habré ido a tu casa, y me habré vuelto a la mía sin ser capaz de llamarte, para no estropearte la vida más de lo que lo hice… no, yo no hice nada, pero todos pensáis que sí. Lo único que m pediste es que te olvidase, que te dejase en paz; me dijiste que no existía para ti. Cuantos planes para el futuro teníamos, la casa mirada, los muebles… todo estaba listo para irnos a vivir juntos. Y yo quería que todo fuese perfecto. El día que hacíamos 4 años pensaba llevarte a cenar a un bonito restaurante, y allí pedirte la mano. Estaba seguro de que me dirías que si, solo faltaba pedírtelo. Tengo 27 años, y me siento sin fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi vida. Tengo un trabajo muggle que me da muchísimo dinero, tengo una mansión, servicio muggle y todo lo que tienen los ricos. Pero por muy rico que me vean los demás, yo me siento la persona más pobre y desgraciada del mundo. No tengo amigos, no tengo familia, no tengo nada excepto mi dinero y mi casa.

**Mañana, hay amor**

**Te vas a casar con otro,**

**Con otro que no soy yo... ****Mañana vas a brindar**

**Por una vida feliz**

**Y yo sentiré doblar**

**Campanas dentro de mí.**

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Me lo ha quitado todo desde que nací: con un año mis padres, obligándome a vivir en un hogar en el que no me querían, me trataban como una basura. Luego Sirius, mas adelante Dumbledore, y por último a mis amigos y a ti. Creo que la única misión que yo tenía en esta vida era acabar con el peor mal de todos los tiempos, y ahora que lo he cumplido ya no me queda nada por hacer. Simplemente me queda vivir lo que me quede de vida, y siento que a este paso será poca. Ayer hice mi testamento, no sé porque, pero os lo deje todo a vosotros. Sois lo único que tengo, aunque no os tenga. Habéis sido mi familia durante muchos años, os lo habéis ganado. Sé que no lo querréis, pero yo me iré más tranquilo así. No he pensado en suicidarme, soy demasiado valiente… o demasiado cobarde para eso, no lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo. Si Dios y Merlín quieren que esto me pase, será por algo…

**Mañana tú vas a entregar,**

**Una rosa de papel,**

**A otro que no soy yo**

**Cuando te unas a su piel ****Ma****ñana, estrenaras el vestido,**

**Que tanto deseabas lucir conmigo**

Ya es de noche… aunque para mí siempre lo es, desde que ingresé en Azkabán, desde que acabé con Voldemort a decir verdad, mi vida está en completa oscuridad. Te quiero demasiado como para odiarte por no haberme creído; supongo que todos lo visteis muy claro; pero parece mentira que no me conozcáis, con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que he luchado contra los mortífagos y Voldemort… aunque tambien es verdad que todas las pruebas me acusaban. Esto es una pesadilla, mi vida entera ha sido una pesadilla, nunca he podido saber a qué sabe tener una familia como Dios manda, y cuando por fin iba a poder sentirlo, un loco maniático me lo arrebató de las manos, haciéndome quedar como un auténtico desgraciado.

**Mañana recordaras,**

**El tiempo de nuestro amor**

**Y**** en silencio llorará****s**

**Dentro de tu habitación,**

**Pero las cosas son así,**

**Tú te marcharas con el**

**Y mi vida dejaras amarga como al hiel**

Sinceramente, no voy a morirme sin verte vestida de blanco, aunque no te cases con migo te veré, es mi único deseo, y me voy a dar el gusto de complacerme, solo por esta vez, luego volveré a desaparecer. Tú ni me verás, nadie me verá en realidad. Nadie sabrá que Harry Potter estuvo allí viendo casarse al amor de su vida. Y como he hecho siempre, me encerraré en mi dolor y en mi rutina, hasta que llegue el final de mi vida. Lo haré Hermione, mañana iré a esa Iglesia, y te veré en el día más feliz de tu vida, que a la vez será el día más triste de la mía. Mi corazón deja de latir poco a poco, es un dolor muy difícil de soportar, pero mañana sacaré fuerzas de donde no las haya, iré a verte, y os veré a todos felices, sin mí, como siempre hubieseis sido si no me hubieseis conocido. Esa será mi despedida para siempre.

**Mañana, estrenaras el vestido,**

**Que tanto deseabas lucir conmigo**

**Ma****ñana, parecerás bajo el cielo**

**Una paloma blanca**

**Que pierde el vuelo**

**Mañana, hay amor**

**Te vas a casar con otro,**

**Con otro que no soy yo... ****Te vas a casar con otro,**

**Con otro que no soy yo...**

**Bueno, aki estoy con otra historia mas, k e eskrito ****sobre la marx****a, escuxando la canción PALOMA QUE PIERDE EL VUELO, espero que os haya gustado, es un pokillo triste… bueno, no sé si continuarla, eso depende de vosotros****. Un besooooo.**

**AtRaM Potter.**


	2. Reflexiones

-Hermione, date prisa, la hora se acerca.

-Ya voy Ginny, ya voy.

Hoy era el día más importante en la vida de Hermione Granger… o al menos eso creían todos, porque en realidad, ella no es que estuviese muy convencida de ello. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Ni si quiera ella misma lo sabía. ¿Por qué se casaba con Vicktor? Eso era un misterio. Hacía ya 10 años que su vida se había desmoronado, en esa fatídica noche, en la que se libró la batalla final. Su mente recordaba cada detalle de esa noche, esa noche en al que su vida se fue por el retrete, al ver a su novio, al amor de su vida lanzándole a ella, llamándola sangre sucia, un _Cruciatus_, una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Y como su nombre indica, no le perdonó, aunque se le hizo raro todo aquello.

-Hermione¿En qué estás pensando?

-Oh, en nada Ginny, solo son recuerdos que llegan a mi mente…

-Ya, los recuerdos de la batalla final ¿no?

-Como lo sabes… es que aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasó.

-Sabes que yo tampoco, pero eso fue lo que vimos.

-Pero… ¿Y si Voldemort quería que eso pasase¿Qué todos creyésemos que Harry era malvado en realidad¿Qué nos había engañado a todos?

-Hermione… esa es una buena teoría, pero todos lo vimos, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Harry estuvo en Azkabán el tiempo que le fue dicho, y ahora no sabemos nada de él, excepto que es un empresario muggle muy rico.

-Pero… ¿no pudo ser un engaño de Voldemort?

-Hermione, es el día de tu boda, deja de pensar en Harry y piensa en tu futuro marido.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, démonos prisa.

Y así dejaron ese tema, ese tema que ellas pensaron que eran paranoias, pero no sabían lo cerca que estaban de la verdad, tan cerca que lo que ellas pensaban había ocurrido de verdad…. Pero ellas siguieron a lo suyo, arreglando a Hermione para cometer el peor error de su vida… no perdón¡para casarse! Aunque viene a ser lo mismo… en fin. Vestido por aquí, peinado por allá, maquillaje mas allá…. Un completo caos en casa de Hermione. Y en ese momento llegó Ron, el padrino.

-Hola chicas¿Cómo lo lleváis?

-Aquí andamos, con prisas.

-Tranquilas, os quedan 3 horas.

-Ya, pero arreglar a una novia es un trabajo costoso.

En un momento cuando ya estaban solo Hermione y Ron…

-Hermy¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada Ron, tranquilo.

-Hermy, no se llora por nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando?

-Porque te conozco muy bien. Abre la puerta anda.- Hermione así lo hizo, y se abrazó su mejor amigo.- Cuéntamelo Hermy.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en la batalla, es simplemente eso. Siempre soñé, siempre imagine que mi boda sería con él, con Harry, pero sin embargo hoy estoy aquí, preparándome para mi boda con Vicktor.

-Hermione, ya sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado, y sabes que nunca me calló demasiado bien, pero él te ha ayudado a olvidar a Harry… ¿lo has olvidado Hermy?

-¿Eh? Si… claro… claro que he olvidado a…

-Hermy, cariño, no lo has olvidado.

-¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar, si lo amo más que a mi vida¿Cómo se hace para olvidar eh?

-No lo sé Hermy, me encantaría saberlo para ahorrarte ese sufrimiento, pero no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo. Solo puedo decirte, que hagas lo que hagas; decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré allí con tigo, para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo.

-Gracias Ron, eres un cielo, te quiero.- le dijo a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo también te quiero Hermione, por eso no puedo decirte nada de lo que pienso.

-Ron, hace tiempo que tengo unos sueños, sobre la batalla.

-¿Ah sí? Yo también sueño con eso muchas veces últimamente.

-Ron, sigo pensando que todo pudo ser un engaño.

-Ya sabes que yo tambien lo pienso, pero todos lo vimos muy claro: el te atacó.

-Pero sigo pensando que todo pudo ser un engaño.

-Hermione, su varita lo indicó. Y además todos lo vimos: te atacó.

-Pero pudo ser un engaño. No sería la primera vez que lo hizo. En 5º engaño a Harry, y Sirius acabó muerto. ¿Por qué no puedo haberlo hecho esa vez?

-No se… Hermione, se hace tarde, debemos irnos a la iglesia.

-Si… vamos.

Salieron hacia la iglesia, donde daría en si quiero a Vicktor Krum,

Harry estaba en su casa, pensando. Ese día no quería ver a nadie. Era el peor día de su vida. Su amor se casaba con otro, y el no podía hacer anda por que todos lo odiaban por creer que hizo algo que en realidad no hizo, pero… ¿cómo convencerlos? Después de 10 años era demasiado tarde, se sentía débil, destrozado… y cada día que pasaba estaba peor. Todas las noches durante esos 10 años había tenido pesadillas sobre la última batalla. Desde que venciese a Voldemort no había dormido bien ninguna noche. Y eso se notaba en su cara. Trabajaba desde casa, nadie, excepto su servicio, le veía. Su aspecto era de un hombre viejo, desgastado por la edad, a pesar de tener solo 27 años, aparentaba bastantes más. Sentía que moría poco a poco. Estaba enfermo, aunque nadie lo sabía. Voldemort le dejó algo dentro de su cuerpo antes de arruinarle la vida, todavía más. Eso, mezclado con la falta de sueño, su estancia en Azkabán y sus pocas ganas de vivir, hacían que su tiempo acabase cada vez más pronto.

Miró al hora, tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para que la boda comenzase. Decidió vestirse para ir y ver, aunque fuese de lejos, a su verdadera familia.


	3. Chapter 3

La BoDa:

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de JKR y de todos los k hayan pagado por ellos, excepto los que no se conocen, que han salido de mi cabezita.

La BoDa:

Millones de personas se agolpaban a la entrada de la iglesia, donde en unos minutos contraerá matrimonio el famoso jugador de quidditch Víctor Krum con su novia Hermione Granger, en un acontecimiento que seguramente sea el acontecimiento del año. Amigos y familiares de los novios estaban ya sentados en la iglesia, esperando a la llegada de la novia. El novio, en el altar, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba de los nervios. Y en la puerta de la iglesia, muchos periodistas de los diferentes medios de comunicación mágicos esperan ansiosos un plano de los novios.

La novia estaba de camino a la iglesia, llegaba tarde, pero es una tradición que la novia llegue tarde. En su rostro debía verse una sonrisa de felicidad, pero lo que en realidad mostraba el rostro de Hermione era una confusión terrible. Ron, sentado a su lado, le cogía la mano mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Sabes que decidas lo que decidas estaremos ahí para ti Hermione.

-Lo se Ron, pero ahora mismo estoy muy confundida. Sin embargo, soy una mujer de palabra, voy a entrar a esa iglesia y voy a casarme con Víctor, y seremos muy felices, por que ya me lo merezco.

-Claro que si Hermione, claro que si.

Y ya no dijeron nada más en el corto trayecto hacia la iglesia, donde le entregaría su vida a un hombre al que ella nunca amaría.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter estaba en su casa, debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a la boda de la que fue su mejor amiga, y que luego se convirtió en el amor de su vida. Clarisse, su única amiga, que era la hija de su ama de llaves, estaba con él en la habitación de éste.

-Venga Harry, aunque ellos no te vean, no te hará bien verlos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que los necesitas.

-Pero no se que hacer Clarisse, verlos significará decirles adiós para siempre.

-Pues se lo dices Harry. Harry estás muy mal, por favor, no te conviene salir de casa.

-Igualmente lo voy a hacer. Nadie sabrá que estuve ahí, simplemente quiero verla vestida de blanco, ese siempre fue mi sueño desde que empezamos a salir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, tú tienes que estar con tu novio, perdón, tu prometido. Estáis invitados a la boda, no te voy a secuestrar.

-Pero Jon lo entenderá.

-Me da igual cielo, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Gracias de todos modos.

-De nada, y si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-Sabes que no lo haré. Vete ya, vas ha hacer tarde.

-Cuídate mucho, y suerte.

-Gracias, igualmente.- Y Clarisse se fue a reunirse con su prometido para ir a la boda de su amigo Víctor.

"-Ahora me quedo yo solo. ¿Qué hago? Dios mío ayúdame…"

El coche de la novia llegaba a la puerta de la iglesia. Los periodistas se arremolinaban alrededor, un par de aurores intentaban que nada le pasase a la novia en su camino hacia el altar. Una vez pudieron librarse de los periodistas y entrar a la iglesia, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada, no había vuelta atrás. Un olor conocido inundó todos sus sentidos, y la hizo estremecerse… no podía ser… tenía alucinaciones. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de Ron, decidió que eso no eran alucinaciones, ambos habían olido ese olor tan conocido para ambos. Miro a los lados, por instinto, pero no vio a nadie_."Debió ser imaginación mía, es imposible… imposible…"_. Avanzó cogida al brazo de Ron, todos en la iglesia estaban de pie. Ginny, delante suyo, tiraba pétalos de rosas adornando el camino que ella tendría que pisar.

Harry se encontraba en la iglesia, llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de su padre por encima, y aun así, un hechizo desilusionador. No podía correr riesgos de que lo descubrieran, sería un auténtico desastre. Se dio cuenta de que tanto Ron como Hermione habían llegado a la iglesia. Al verla se le congeló la sangre: estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco, de raso, con una pequeña cola; el escote era en pico y el vestido de manda corta. Un largo velo le cubría la cara y la parte delantera del vestido, que tenía mucho vuelo. En el pelo llevaba una corona sujetada en un bonito moño, con algunos rizos sueltos, y en la corona se apoyaba el velo, que caía con mucha gracia. No tenía palabras, casi había olvidado como era, y su sueño siempre fue verla vestida así, pero claro, en su sueño, era él quien esperaba impaciente en el altar, y no Víctor. Hermione miró hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien a quien no encontró. Su cara demostraba confusión, sin embargo, una sonrisa estaba allí plantada, haciéndola ver mas hermosa todavía. Hubo un momento que creyó ser descubierto, pues los ojos del amor de su vida se juntaron con los suyos, solo fueron un par de segundos, pero fueron los mejores segundos para Harry, después de tantos años de tristeza y desolación. Era imposible que le hubiese visto, pues caminaba despacio hacia Víctor. Una vez llegó allí, Ron le ofreció la mano de Hermione a su prometido y le pidió que la cuidase, este contestó que no lo dudase. La pareja de novios se acercó al altar, donde el cura empezó a hablar sobre el amor y la fidelidad.

Amor… fidelidad… amor…, esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Hermione, ¿De verdad amaba ella a Víctor? Quererlo lo quería, y mucho, pero de ahí a amarlo… solo había una persona a la que había amado en toda su vida, y esa persona le destrozó el corazón, pero ella seguía empeñada en que todo pudo ser un engaño. No obstante, ya no había vuelta atrás…. Estaba tan centrada en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el cura le preguntó:

-¿Hermione, aceptas a Víctor como legítimo esposo, para amarle y honrarle, todos los días de tu vida, y hasta que la muerte os separe?

--Amarle y honrarle… ¿sería capaz de amarle y honrarle, si todavía no olvidaba a Harry?

-Hermione, querida, te he hecho una pregunta- le llamó el cura.

-Perdón, ¿podría volver a repetirla, por favor?

-Claro: ¿Hermione, aceptas a Víctor como legítimo esposo, para amarle y honrarle, todos los días de tu vida, y hasta que la muerte os separe?- no le quedaba tiempo, tenía que contestar ya. Miró sus manos unidas a las de Víctor, respiró hondo y dijo…

-Sí, acepto.- En ese momento el corazón de Harry murió por completo, y decidió que ya había visto bastante. Fue caminando poco a poco hacia la salida.

-¿Y tu Víctor, aceptas a Hermione como legítima esposa, para amarle y honrarle, todos los días de tu vida, y hasta que la muerte os separe?- en ese momento Víctor observó a su novia, y fue en ese segundo que la observó que comprendió todo.

-Disculpe padre, debo hablar con Hemione un momento antes de contestar.- el cura estaba sorprendido, y solo dijo un "adelante". Víctor y Hermione se fueron a un rincón de la iglesia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás Hermione, acabo de comprenderlo todo, ahora comprendo por que lloras sin motivo aparente, por que a ratos estás triste, y por que no me amas tanto como yo te amo.

-Víctor yo…

-No digas nada Hermione, al corazón no se le puede engañar. Tú todavía amas a Potter, eso es un hecho, y creo que no deberías dejar que el pasado interfiera en tu futuro, tienes 27 años, aun eres joven. Y creo que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Harry Potter está en esta sala.

-Víctor… yo… lo siento de veras… Merlín, no se que decir…

-No digas nada. Esta boda no puede seguir adelante, que te vaya bien la vida Hermione- le besó en la mejilla y desapareció. Toda la sala había escuchado la conversación, así que no hicieron falta explicaciones. Ron se acercó a su amiga y ambos desaparecieron de allí. Ginny se encargaría de todo.

Víctor se apareció en el rellano de la iglesia, pero sin abrir la puerta, necesitaba hablar con alguien que estaba allí.

-Hola Potter, se que estás aquí, así que por favor déjate ver, tenemos que hablar.

Harry estaba en shock, no sabía como se había enterado que él estaba allí. Vio su cara, y era una cara tranquila, sin enfados. Sin saber por qué se quitó la capa y el hechizo y se dejó ver. Sin decir una palabra.

-Ven conmigo Potter, por favor- Harry solo asintió, y Krum le cogió del brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una bonita casa.

-Estamos en Bulgaria, en mi antigua casa. Siéntate, ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No gracias… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó exactamente la noche de la batalla. Ambos sabemos que tú no lanzaste esa maldición.

-No se que quieres hablar, hace mucho tiempo de eso.

-Da igual el tiempo que haga… Harry, por favor, puedes confiar en mí.

-Está bien Víctor… creo que si aceptaré un wisky.

-En seguida te lo traigo.- Una vez los dos estuvieron con su vaso de wisky de fuego, Harry empezó a relatarle la historia a Víctor, desde que todo empezó hasta ese día.

-Vaya… de verdad la historia es alucinante…

-No tienes por que creerme.

-No, si te creo, se nota en tus ojos que dices la verdad. Y dime, ¿no hay ninguna cura para esa enfermedad?

-Oh sí, si que la hay, pero no me interesa curarme, solo espero que pase el tiempo y que llegue el momento de juntarme con mis padres y mi padrino, con mi verdadera familia.

-De verdad pienso que la vida ha sido muy injusta con tigo.

-No quiero darte lástima Víctor, ya me tengo suficiente por todo el mundo.

-No es lástima, si yo estuviera en tu situación no se como aguantaría.

-Ni yo mismo se como aguanto, pero no me queda otra.

-¿Por qué no te curas? No te ofendas, pero tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Por que no tengo nada por lo que merezca la pena vivir, y cuanto menos dinero gaste mas dejo para ellos cuando yo me muera.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Hermione y los Weasley, hace un par de semanas que hice mi testamento, y se lo dejo todo a ellos. Se que no lo querrán, pero a mi muerto no me sirve de nada, y ellos podrán hacer lo que quieran con todo.

-Se que no hemos sido muy amigos nunca, pero Harry, puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Víctor. Por cierto, ¿por qué no te has casado?

-Por que como te he dicho, he comprendido muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que Hermione no me ama…

-Ups, vaya, lo siento…

-Esto… Harry, creo que deberías intentar hablar con ellos.

-Ya lo intenté, si no me creyeron entonces… ¿por qué iban ha hacerlo ahora?

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Harry, mucha gente pensaba que te gustaba hacerte el héroe, otros pensábamos que eras valiente. Estabas en Gryffindor y demostraste con creces el porqué. Has sido muy valiente al enfrenarte a Voldemort, cuando pudiste haber dado la espalda a todo, y haber dejado que matase a mucha gente, incluso a ti, o pudiste aceptar su propuesta de unirte a él para salvar tu vida, o poder recuperar a tus padres como él decía que haría, pero sin embargo no lo hiciste, preferiste estar sin tus padres y luchar contra él. Créeme Harry, no mucha gente haría eso que tu hiciste.

-Gracias por tus palabras Víctor, pero no me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarlos nuevamente, ni para contarles lo que te he contado a ti hace un rato. Es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están, créeme.

-No puedo obligarte, pero Harry, no soy tonto, y Hermione sabe que hubo gato encerrado.

-Pues no lo demostró, me lo dejó muy claro aquella noche, lo siento Víctor, lo has hecho con tus mejores intenciones y te lo agradezco, de veras; pero si yo he ido hoy a esa iglesia ha sido por que mi sueño siempre fue ver a Hermione vestida de novia, y no quería morirme sin haberla visto así. Se me ha hecho tarde, muchas gracias por todo Víctor, y siento…

-No sientas nada, no tienes que disculparte ni agradecerme nada. Por favor, piensa lo que te he dicho.

-Lo haré, pero no hablaré con ellos. Que te vaya bien la vida.

-Igualmente, me ha encantado volver a verte, cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo, adiós- se apretaron las manos y Harry desapareció de allí. Después de él, Víctor también desapareció, pero dirección a casa de Hermione.

Harry llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, no sabía que hacer, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos a todos de nuevo, y menos ese día: después de 10 años sin hacer magia, ese día había hecho demasiada, y se sentía más débil que nunca.

Por otro lado, Víctor apareció en casa de Hermione y entró hacia el salón, donde había murmullos y sollozos. Sabía de quién eran esos lloros, los reconocería donde fuese y cuando fuese, los había escuchado demasiado tiempo. La conversación le llegó a los oídos sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

-Querida tranquila, deja de llorar- intentaba calmarla Molly.

-No puedo Molly, Víctor tiene razón: no lo amo, todavía no he podido olvidar a Potter…

-Ninguno lo hemos podido olvidar, a pesar de lo que hizo…

-Hoy… seguro que es una tontería, pero me ha parecido que estaba en la iglesia…

-A mi también me lo ha parecido.

-Pero eso es imposible… ¿no?

-No lo es querida, no lo es- Víctor decidió que ya no podía estar mas tiempo oculto. Todos se sobresaltaron. Hermione se puso en pie.

-Víctor… que…

-Tranquila Hermione, deja de llorar, por favor. Veréis, cuando he desaparecido he aparecido en la entrada de la iglesia, y ahí estaba Harry con la capa de su padre.

-¿CÓMO?- fue un grito general.

-Si, y he tenido una charla con él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No soy quién para decir todo lo que me ha contado, que no es poco. Solo puedo deciros que vuestras ideas, Hermione y Ron no son tan equivocadas como vosotros pensáis.

-¿Qué ideas?

-Sabéis muy bien a que ideas me refiero. Creo que deberíais hablar con él.

-¿Hablar con Harry?

-Si, eso he dicho. Deberíais escuchar todos su historia, no perdéis nada por intentarlo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Ron, yo creo que tendréis que tragaron el orgullo, a lo mejor así puede mor…- pero Víctor se quedó callado.

-¿Mor…? Víctor, acaba de hablar.

-No, lo siento, ya he dicho demasiado. Solo digo que os vendría bien a todos.

-Pero no sabemos donde vive…

-Eso yo puedo solucionarlo. Clarisse, esta chica que se casa el mes que viene es la hija de su ama de llaves.

-¿CÓMO? ¿Y NO ME LO DICES HASTA AHORA?

-No se podía hablar de él, además tú no querías saber nada de él.

-Está bien…. No se que hacer.

-Creo que deberíamos ir… como ha dicho Víctor, no perdemos nada por ir…

-Está bien, me cambio y…

-Todos nos cambiamos, no vamos a ir todos con el traje de la boda- Víctor ya se había cambiado en su casa antes de aparecerse en la de Hermione.

-Está bien, quedamos en media hora en La Madriguera.

-De acuerdo. Víctor, ¿Nos acompañas no?

-Claro. Yo iré a buscar a Clarisse.- Y así todos se fueron a cambiarse para afrontar de nuevo el pasado…

Holaaaa, aki stoi de new!! Jajaja sorry por la tardanza, pero como recompensa aki pongo el capi mas largo, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews, un besoooo.


	4. ¿El final?

El pasado desconocido:

Cáp. 4: ¿El final?

Harry apareció en su casa, mas deprimido que nunca. Recordar el pasado de esa manera era muy doloroso, y se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacer nada. Saludó a su ama de llaves y se encerró en su habitación. Estaba tumbado en la cama cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Harry, soy Clarisse, abre la puerta por favor…

-Clarisse, estoy muy cansado, por favor, déjame solo.

-Harry, soy Jon, abre por favor, solo queremos verte y hablar con tigo.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Hablar con tigo, Harry por favor, abre la puerta.

-Chicos no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, por favor, os lo digo enserio.

-Nosotros también a ti, nos da igual lo que quieras, vamos a entrar de todas maneras, no nos ganas a cabezones, venimos de España, y encima de Aragón.

-Chicos, me encuentro muy mal, por favor dejadme, en serio, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

-Bueno, pues esperaremos aquí hasta que decidas abrir.

-Chicos… como sois…- Harry poco a poco se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar a sus únicos amigos.

-OH, Harry, ¿estas bien? Tienes muy mala cara.

-Si tío, estas muy pálido y las ojeras se te marcan demasiado.

-Ya os lo he dicho, me encuentro peor…

-Si, pero creíamos que lo decías para que nos fuésemos.-dijo Clarisse tocándole la frente- Dios mío, estas ardiendo en fiebre. Jon, que se ponga el pijama y se meta en la cama, yo voy por el termómetro y unos paños y agua- y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Jon ayudaba a Harry.

Clarisse bajó corriendo las escaleras llamando a su madre a gritos.

-¡¡MAMÁ, MAMÁÁÁ!!

-¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿A que viene tanto grito?

-Es Harry, tiene muy mala cara, y esta ardiendo. Bajaba a por el termómetro y unos paños y agua.

-Súbete con él, enseguida subimos todo.- pero aun no había subido 3 escalones cuando sonó el timbre, y el mayordomo pasó por su lado para abrir. Sin saber por que se quedó quieta en el sitio, en el tercer escalón, esperando a ver quien era. Oyó voces.

-¿Vive aquí el señor Harry Potter?

-Si, aquí es, ¿Quién le busca?

-Soy Vícktor Krum, un viejo amigo.

-¡¡Víctor!!- llamó Clarisse, y fue a la puerta.- Déjalo entrar Peter, yo lo conozco, es de confian…- pero no pudo acabar de hablar al ver quienes estaban con él- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Hola Clarisse, es que querían ver a Harry, y como yo era el único que sabe como llegar aquí…

-Está bien… Peter, que pasen a la sala, yo enseguida bajo.- y se fue.

-Claro Clarisse, por favor señores, síganme.

Clarisse subió corriendo las escaleras gritando el nombre de su novio.

-¡¡JON, JON!!- entró a la habitación, donde ya estaba su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Eh… ¿cómo esta Harry mamá?

-Tiene mucha fiebre, casi 40 grados.

-Ya… Jon, cielo, ven con migo.

-¿Qué pasa Clarisse? ¿Quién ha venido?

-Eh… nadie Harry, solo era Peter, que se ha dejado la puerta cerrada sin querer. ¿Vamos Jon?

-Si claro, ahora venimos Harry- y los dos salieron.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿A que viene tanta prisa?

-Ahora lo verás, vamos a la sala.

-Cariño, de verdad que no creo que sea nada grave, solo otra de sus recai…- pero Jon no pudo acabar de hablar, pues llegaron a la sala, y al ver quienes estaban ahí se quedo mudo.- Hola Víctor, Hermione…

-Hola Jon… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero… ¿Qué hacéis aquí, hoy precisamente?

-Es que…bueno…

-Queremos ver a Harry.

-Ah… a Harry… claro, es lógico, es su casa ¿no? Jejeje…

-¿Te pasa algo Jon? Te noto nervioso.

-No, no le pasa nada, es que de repente se ha vuelto mas tonto que de costumbre, ¿nos disculpáis?- y Clarisse se lo llevó del brazo.

-Jon, por favor, no se pueden enterar de que Harry está peor, si no le baja la fiebre se tendrán que ir, pero sin enterarse de nada, así que por favor compórtate, que no se note que estas nervioso.

-Está bien, pero es que…

-¡¡CLARISSE!!- se oyó la voz de su madre por la escalera

-VOY- y a continuación se dirigió a su novio- seguro que lo han oído, vete con ellos, y diles que yo bajo en seguida, y por Merlín, ¡que no se te note nervioso!

-Ve, corre.- y cada uno se fue a un sitio.

-Jon… ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Ocurrir? No, nada, ¿Qué va a ocurrir?

-Jon… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada, en serio. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

-No, queremos saber que pasa, y porque no está Harry.

-No, si Harry si que está.

-¿Y por que no viene?

-Eh… eso no lo se, pero si esperáis aquí voy a ver, un segundo- y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Está peor?

-No lo se, ha empezado a temblar muy bruscamente, y le ha subido la fiebre, tiene casi 42 grados, tenemos que llamar al doctor.

-Está bien, voy a llamarle, enseguida vuelvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Jon asomando por la puerta antes que su novia saliera.

-Voy a llamar al médico, ha empeorado, por favor, que se vallan, no está para que le vean.

-Está bien, hablaré con Víctor.

-Eh… Víctor, ¿puedo hablar con tigo un momento, por favor?

-Si claro- salieron fuera- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Harry está peor?

-¿Cómo que peor? ¿Qué sabes?

-He hablado con Harry esta mañana, y me lo ha contado.

-Pues sí, el médico debe estar al llegar, no creo que sea conveniente que ellos se enteren.

-Está bien, ahora les digo que es mejor que nos vayamos y vengamos otro día, os llamo y me decís como está y cuando se puede venir a verlo.

-De acuerdo, yo prefiero no verlos mas, comprenderás que no les tengo mucho aprecio, después de todo…

-Es normal, hasta pronto, y dale un beso a Clarisse.

-Se lo daré, de tu parte, adiós.- y Jon subió a esperar al doctor con Harry mientras Víctor pensaba en que decirles a los Weasley y a Hermione.

-¿Ocurre algo Víctor?

-No, todo está bien, pero el doctor le a dicho a Harry que no debe recibir visitas de momento, así que será mejor que nos vayamos, otro día podremos venir.

-Pero él ha estado esta mañana en la boda.

-Si, y no debió haber salido de casa, el médico le a ordenado reposo absoluto, pero tranquilos, está bien, pronto podremos venir a verle de nuevo, y está vez podréis hablar con él.

-Está bien… será mejor irnos ya- cuando salían de la sala se cruzaron con Clarisse que venía de hablar con el médico.

-¿Os vais?

-Si, Jon me ha dicho que el médico no le deja recibir visitas por el momento, así que volveremos cuando esté un poco mejor.

-Está bien, me llamas y te digo. Peter, acompáñalos a la puerta.

-Por supuesto señorita. Señores…- y así se fueron.

A los pocos minutos llegó el médico, que inmediatamente auscultó a Harry.

-¿Cómo está doctor?- le preguntaron nada mas que salió.

-No se preocupen, solo ha sido otra crisis de su enfermedad, poco a poco le administramos el medicamento, en estos momentos en los que él no puede decidir, los médicos estamos autorizados a hacerlo por él, y no nos puede decir nada, por otro lado, si no se enterase mejor, no conviene que se exalte demasiado, cualquiera de sus crisis puede ser definitiva.

-Señor… usted ya sabe la historia de Harry, y debería saber que esta tarde han estado aquí sus antiguos amigos, el no sabe nada, pero ellos querían hablar con el y solucionar las cosas. Nos han dicho que quieren volver, ¿cree usted que pueda ser malo que los vea después de tanto tiempo y que vuelva a revivir toda su historia?

-Pues no lo sé, seguramente sería bueno que los viese, pero sin que se exalte, que ninguno de ellos grite o hable mas alto de lo normal, que no le pidan muchas explicaciones, y en caso de que eso ocurra, sean ustedes quienes contesten a las preguntas, que no lo haga el señor Potter, pero si ustedes viesen que con su visita se pusiese mas nervioso o algo, deberán irse de inmediato, no le conviene exaltarse bajo ningún concepto.

-De acuerdo doctor, ¿y cuando cree usted que estará preparado para verles?

-Pues que pasen unos días a ver si se mejora, si no, lamentándolo mucho tendré que prohibirle las visitas y las salidas.

-Está bien, gracias doctor, le acompaño a la puerta…

Los días pasaron y Harry no mejoraba, Víctor llamaba a diario para preguntar como estaba Harry, y aunque él les decía a los Weasley y a Hermione que estaba mejorando, estos no tenían ni idea de lo que en realidad pasaba a Harry, todo continuaba bien, hasta que un día…

-Clarisse… Clarisse…

-Harry, por fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No lo se, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Un par de semanas.

-¿Y Hermione y los Weasley?, ¿Dónde están?

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo…

-El otro día, cuando me puse enfermo, el día de la boda de Hermione… yo les oí por la tarde, vinieron a verme con Víctor…

-Eh… como te pusiste peor se tuvieron que ir…

-¿Volverán? Me gustaría hablar con ellos, decirles que no les guardo rencor, necesito verles antes de morir.

-Tú no vas a morir Harry, no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, lo se, lo noto…

-Harry…

-Clarisse, por favor, llámales, quiero que vengan, necesito verles para poder morir tranquilo…

-Está bien Harry…, les llamaré…

-Gracias…

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Si, tengo un poco de hambre.

-Está bien, ahora le digo a mi madre.- y Clarisse salió de su cuarto dirección a la cocina, donde sabía que estaban todos reunidos.

-Clarisse, hija, ¿Cómo sigue?- le preguntó su madre nada mas verla entrar por la puerta.

-Está bien, se ha despertado, quiere que llame a los Weasley y a Hermione para que vengan a hablar con él, el otro día los oyó abajo.

-¿Y qué vas ha hacer?

-Les llamaré ahora, ah, y tiene hambre.

-Está bien, ahora le preparo algo.

-Jon, acompáñame, voy a llamar a Víctor.

-Claro cariño- y ambos se dirigieron al salón a llamar a su amigo por teléfono.

-Tranquilízate Hermione, ya nos llamarán y nos dirán lo que sea.

-Víctor, se que tu sabes que le ocurre a Harry, por favor, dímelo.

-Hermione, te repito que no lo sé, solo sé que esta enfermo, lo mismo que vosotros.

-Pero que enfermedad tiene… no puede ser tan grave ¿no?

-No lo se…- mintió de nuevo Víctor.

-¡Ahhh!, esta espera es insoportable…

-Relájate Hermione, te vas a acabar poniendo mala tú al final…

-Pero… ¿y si él nos dice que nuestras sospechas no son ciertas, que de verdad lo hizo?

-No lo podemos saber Hermione- la tranquilizó Ron.

-¿Y si nos dice que son ciertas, y todo fue un error? Merlín que vergüenza, todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

-Mira Hermione, lo pasado, pasado está, y ahora la verdad la tiene Harry, cuando hablemos con él sabremos lo que pasó esa noche.

-Esa noche… nunca he dejado de pensar en ella, sigo teniendo las mismas pesadillas de siempre, y creo que tienen un significado.

-Seguramente lo tengan Hermione, pero pronto lo sabremos, ya lo verás….- RING… RING…

-Voy a ver quién es- y Víctor se levantó a coger el teléfono.- ¿Diga?

-¿Víctor? Soy Clarisse.

-Ah, Clarisse, hola, ¿ocurre algo?

-No tranquilo, solo que Harry se ha despertado y…

-¿Se ha despertado? Por fin…

-Si… pero sabe que ese día estuvisteis aquí, me ha pedido que os llame, para hablar con ellos, quiere decirles todo lo que pasó… dice que no quiere sin haber hablado con ellos antes…

-Tranquila Clarisse, no llores, ya verás que se recuperará…

-No Víctor, él dice que no, y si el no quiere es muy difícil… por favor, venid cuanto antes, aunque me duela decirlo, cuanto antes se muera antes descansará, lleva una vida demasiado difícil, ha sufrido demasiado, no tiene ganas de luchar…

-Está bien, esta tarde vamos, tranquilízate.

-Gracias Víctor, pero no les digas nada de lo que te he dicho.

-Descuida, un beso.

-Otro, hasta luego…- colgaron.

-¿Quién era?

-Clarisse, Harry…

-¿Qué le pasa? Víctor habla ya.

-Se ha despertado, sabe que estuvimos el otro día, y quiere veros. Esta tarde os llevaré.

-Uf… menos mal.

-Si, venga, ir a preparaos, ya es tarde.

-¿Ya has hablado con ellos Clarisse?

-Si Harry, esta tarde vendrán. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, aunque he estado mejor… solo estoy un poco nervioso…

-Pero eso es normal, tranquilo, ya verás que te recuperarás y podrás hacer todo lo que no has hecho Harry…

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no, pero gracias por los ánimos.

-De nada…- contestó Clarisse sin saber bien que decir.


	5. Conversaciones

Cáp

Cáp. 5: Conversaciones

El momento había llegado, Harry intentaba relajarse de manera rápida, lo que dificultaba más su idea inicial. Clarisse, a su lado, le ayudaba con ejercicios de relajación, y poco a poco lo fueron consiguiendo… hasta que el timbre sonó, indicando la llegada de los invitados. Tras ese sonido agudo, Harry volvió a ponerse de los nervios.

-Te lo prometo Harry, si no consigues relajarte, no vendrán a verte.- había amenazado Clarisse en un momento; pero no era fácil: volver a ver a las personas que durante muchos años consideraste tu familia, que durante muchos años fueron tus mejores amigos, y sobretodo, ver a la mujer de tu vida después de tanto tiempo separados… era para ponerse nervioso; y más después de cómo se separaron.

-Vamos Harry, sonríe, pero no demasiado. Vamos a estar abajo, si te encuentras mal, antes que nada, por favor, llámanos, no tardaremos en subir. Toca la campanilla o que la toquen, y ahora en serio Harry, si se oyen gritos se van.

-Tranquila Clarisse, todo saldrá bien.

-Convéncete a ti mismo, a mi no me tienes que convencer.

-Clarisse, Harry, ya están aquí.

-Diles que suban.

-No, espera, antes quiero hablar con ellos. Cuídate Harry- le besó la mejilla y Salió de su cuarto junto a su prometido.

-Hola Clarisse.

-Hola Víctor, Hermione, Señores Weasley, chicos… Harry está en su habitación, por prescripción médica no puede levantarse de la cama. Antes de nada debo deciros que no se puede exaltar, os lo digo en serio, si escucho gritos os tendréis que ir, necesita tranquilidad. Y si se pone peor, o tiene algún síntoma raro, o me llamáis o tocáis la campanilla que tiene en su mesilla.

-Tranquila, nada va a pasar.

-Eso espero…. Venid, os llevaré a su habitación.

Todos subieron por la escalera, mirando asombrados la gran casa de Harry. Clarisse se paró frente a una puerta.

-Es aquí, nosotros ya nos vamos. Por favor, tened cuidado.

-Descuida.- Clarisse, Jon y Víctor bajaros a la sala, y los Weasley y Hermione llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- todos se quedaron mudos antes de abrir la puerta: esa era la voz de su amigo, pero un poco desmejorada por la enfermedad y los sucesos de su corta y dura vida. Pero si la voz ya les pareció mala, nada tenía que ver con el aspecto de Harry que se encontraron nada más abrir la puerta.

Los primeros diez segundos fueron eternos. Se miraron mutuamente y a todos se les calló el mundo a los pies: todo lo que se habían imaginado, como sería ese reencuentro, que aspecto tendría,…, todo en general: nada fue como se lo habían imaginado.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ginny, que se acercó a la cama de Harry, donde este estaba sentado, con un montón de cojines en la espalda. Se sentó en el borde de la misma y le miró a los ojos. A pesar de que estaban apagados y sin brillo, reconoció al que fue su novio, y posteriormente su mejor amigo, y se arrepintió de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía 10 años. No supo que más hacer, y tampoco lo resistió: lanzando un sollozo al aire se echó al cuello del ojiverde. Él, sorprendido, solo atinó a rodear a su amiga pelirroja, la cual lloraba sobre su hombro, y solo se le oía murmurar algo, pero Harry no le entendía, hasta que por fin pudo ponerles sentido a sus palabras:

-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…- solo murmuraba eso, pero para Harry fue suficiente: poco a poco la separó de su cuerpo y le miró a los ojos. Y después de mucho tiempo sonrió, sonrió feliz, sonrió con ganas, con alegría, y luego la besó en la mejilla.

Después de Ginny todos fueron abrazando a Harry, pero no era momento de decir nada, no todavía.

A la que mas le costó fue a Hermione, que aguantaba las ganas de llorar al ver así a su eterno amor.

-Sentaos, por favor.- los visitantes se sentaron en los sofás y sillones que Harry tenía en su gran y cómoda habitación.- Bien… ¿Cómo os va la vida?- preguntó Harry intentando romper el hielo.

-Oh… bueno, no nos podemos quejar. Ginny es medimaga, y Hermione y yo aurores- fue Ron quien contestó- ¿Y tú…?

-Bueno, ya veis, me paso el día tumbado en la cama…, la verdad, mi vida es muy aburrida desde que… bueno, desde hace ya algunos años.- todos entendieron que fue lo que no nombró.

A partir de ahí volvió otro silencio incómodo. Estaba claro que alguien tenía que romperlo, pero ninguno se atrevía. Al final, fue otra vez Ginny la que se decidió.

-Esto… hemos venido para hablar, pero en silencio no se habla de nada.

-Creo hija, que ninguno sabe que decir, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

-Pues entonces yo hablaré.- se aclaró la garganta- Harry: ¿Qué paso realmente esa noche, hace 10 años?

-No lo se exactamente… recuerdo que Voldemort me dijo algo, pero no recuerdo el qué…

FLAS BACK

-Se acabó Potter, no podrás con migo.

-Te equivocas Tom, te vas a pudrir en el infierno, la maldición poco a poco se apoderará de tu cuerpo, y morirás sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Puede Potter, pero antes de eso me encargaré yo mismo de que tú nunca seas feliz, ni con la sangre sucia ni con nadie- y le dirigió una maldición que Harry no entendió. Sintió algo raro en su cuerpo, pero no pensó mucho, pues en ese momento Voldemort gritó otra maldición y creó una ilusión:

Su varita voló de su mano, y ante todos apareció un Harry Potter diferente, pero igual a la vista de todos. Su varita se posó en la mano de aquel espectro, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y la dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hasta nunca, mi querida sangre sucia- dijo el falso Harry mirando a Hermione; y apuntándola con la varita pronunció:- CRUCIO- y el rayo se dirigió hacia Hermione sin que el verdadero Harry pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

FIN FLASH BACK

-A partir de ahí ya sabéis lo que pasó…: Azkaban… enfermedad…, que por cierto, es el hechizo que Voldemort me lanzó antes de morir. Me transfirió un poco de la maldición que yo le lancé para acabar con él. Todas las noches tengo pesadillas, y no duermo más de 2 horas seguidas.

-Harry, nosotros…

-No hace falta que digáis nada, no os guardo ningún rencor, mi vida llega a su fin, y ya lo he admitido…. Gracias por venir, necesitaba veros por última vez… deciros que no pasa nada, que he olvidado todo lo ocurrido estos diez años, solo me quedan los recuerdos buenos de los siete años que estuvimos en Hogwarts… solo eso.

-Harry… por favor, no digas eso, no te vas a morir, te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás.

-Lo siento Mione…- hacía mucho que no le decía así, y eso la hizo estremecerse.- yo se que mi vida se acaba, hace mucho que dejé de luchar. Nunca he tomado la medicación que me dieron los médicos, y lo que sea que hay en mi cuerpo está demasiado extendido como para que se pueda hacer algo. Por eso fui el otro día a tu boda Mione, por eso quería veros hoy… para despedirme de todos vosotros, y deciros que habéis sido mi única familia, que no os guardo para nada ningún rencor, y… sobre todo quería deciros… que… hace unos días hice mi testamento… y quería pediros que no rechacéis nada… pues… como sabéis no tengo familia viva y…, pues os lo dejé todo a vosotros.- terminó por fin.

-Harry- empezó Hermione llorando…

-¿Por qué no te tomaste la medicación?- preguntó Molly.

-Por que no tenía nada por lo que vivir, y me dio igual morirme. Me dediqué a trabajar para olvidarme de los dolores, hasta que la enfermedad me impidió tener mucha movilidad, y tuve que dejar de trabajar, y aquí estoy, llevo ya tres años trabajando desde casa. Clarisse y Jon me ayudan en lo que pueden.

-Pero aún puedes empezar a tomarla… ¿no?

-Aunque así fuese, no habría solución. De verdad, no os preocupéis por mí, yo estoy bien, estoy tranquilo, ya os he dicho que lo tengo todo asumido. Cuando sea el momento me iré para siempre.

-Por favor, deja de decir eso… no voy a permitirlo… no voy a aceptarlo.

-Ni yo.- dijo Ginny.

-Nosotros tampoco- hablaron los gemelos.

-Por supuesto que no, hermano- agregó Ron.

-Ni tampoco nosotros querido…, no ahora que volvemos a estar juntos.- dijeron Molly y Arthur.

-Por favor… no hagáis esto. Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para nadie, Harry, y para ti tampoco.

-Os agradezco mucho vuestras palabras, pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de luchar, y ya es tarde para volver a empezar.

-Por favor Harry…

-Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ya no hay caso. Contadme de vosotros….

-Pues…

-Yo soy medimaga, en San Mungo.

-Lo conseguiste Ginny, me alegro.

-Si, gracias. La verdad, no me costó mucho, al fin y al cabo…

-Si… y yo soy auror- dijo Ron.

-Nosotros seguimos con la tienda de bromas, ¡¡va cada vez mejor!! Y todo gracias a ti.

-Eso fue hace muchos años, ya está olvidado chicos…

-Para nosotros no, siempre serás el hombre gracias al cual pudimos hacer nuestro sueño realidad…

-Chicos, dejaos de tonterías…

-Está bien…- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, los había echado de menos… a todos… pero en especial a Hermione, que le miraba desde la silla donde estaba sentada con los ojos llorosos.

-Y tenemos que echar uno de nuestros famosos partidos de quidditch, no hemos encontrado nunca un buscador mejor que tu…

-No digáis tonterías, hay muchos buscadores mejores que yo…

-Créenos Harry, no los hay…

-Bueno… pero aun así chicos, eso va a ser imposible…, yo ya no puedo jugar al Quidditch.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Chicos, apenas puedo mantenerme de pie, hace tanto tiempo que estoy en la cama que ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que di un paseo… y todo va a seguir igual, ya es tarde para recuperarme…

-No digas eso Harry, lo conseguirás, ya lo verás, y volverás a ser el mismo chico de siempre.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, nunca he tomado la medicación… si estoy vivo es por que cuando me dan los ataques los médicos me la suministras mientras yo no me entero… bueno, ellos creen que no lo se, pero no soy tonto…. Aun así, la maldad ya está muy extendida por mi cuerpo, solo me queda esperar lo inevitable….

PLAF, Harry sintió una mano en su cara. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que Hermione se levantó y llegó hasta su cama para darle una bofetada.

-No digas eso Harry, no estás solo, cometimos un error al no confiar en ti, pero si no lo haces por nosotros, al menos hazlo por tus amigos de ahora, por Clarisse, por Jon…

-Hermione, si sigo vivo es por vosotros, por que no he querido irme de este mundo sin haberos visto por ultima vez… sin haber hablado con vosotros por última vez… como antes… pero sobre todo por ti, por que nunca me he perdonado lo que pasó esa noche, y por que es un tormento que tengo día y noche….

-Harry, no fue tu culpa…no fuiste tu, y lo sabes perfectamente, tu nos lo has contado todo…

-Si Hermione, yo lo sabía, y eso es precisamente lo que me atormentaba, que yo lo sabía y no podía decíroslo, que vosotros no podíais saberlo, por que todo el mundo vio lo que Voldemort quiso que vierais.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer que el futuro sea mejor. Harry, déjanos ayudarte, por favor, no te venzas ahora cuando tú nunca lo has hecho. Tu nos enseñaste que nunca hay que rendirse ante las adversidades, año tras año luchaste por lo que creías Harry, desde pequeño, la vida te quitó a tus padres y te hizo vivir con tu horribles tíos, luego llegaste a Hogwarts, y sin que nadie te lo dijese salvaste la piedra filosofal; salvaste a Ginny de la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando todo el mundo te daba la espalda y te miraban mal por creer que eras el heredero de Slythering, no decaíste y conseguiste salvar a Ginny y al castillo; en tercero salvaste a Sirius de volver a Azkaban y del beso de dementor; en cuarto te enfrentaste a Voldemort cuando regresó, venciste en el torneo, y trajiste el cuerpo de Cedric a sus padres; en quinto lograste atrapar la profecía de las garras de los mortífagos, salvaste el señor Weasley de morir desangrado por la serpiente de Voldemort y afrontaste la muerte de Sirius con entereza; en sexto ayudaste a Dumbledore con los horrocruxes, y en séptimo venciste a Voldemort, y lo hiciste todo por que tú quisiste, otro en tu lugar hubiese pasado del tema y hubiese tenido otra vida tranquila. Si no te rendiste entonces, ¿por qué vas ha hacerlo ahora Harry?

-Por que en todas esas cosas que has nombrado tenía ayuda, vosotros estabais con migo, esa es la diferencia Hermione, vosotros ahora no estáis.

-Puede que no estuviésemos en estos años Harry, pero ahora estamos aquí, y no nos vamos a ir nunca Harry. Por favor, no te venzas ahora….- Herms lloraba, al igual que todos los presentes.

-Es demasiado tarde, llevo mucho sin tomar la medicación, ya no hay manera de sacar esa maldad de mi cuerpo, ya no hay manera. Y tenéis que admitirlo como lo he hecho yo: voy a morirme dentro de poco, voy a morirme y nadie podrá evitarlo, Voldemort cumplirá su promesa, me matará aunque el muera en el intento. Eso me dijo antes de morir, y eso va a conseguir.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Sorry sorry sorry!! Por favor no me matéis, ya se que no tengo perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! Pero entre los estudios, los castigos y que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones… en fin. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar otra vez, aunque también voy a intentar seguir con los otros fics!!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, y espero otros nuevos nos vemos!!

BeSiiKooOOooOOOoOOOooOOooOOoooOOoSssSSs.

AtRaM Potter


	6. No ToDo EsTá PeRDiiDo

En el capítulo anterior…

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Es demasiado tarde, llevo mucho sin tomar la medicación, ya no hay manera de sacar esa maldad de mi cuerpo, ya no hay manera. Y tenéis que admitirlo como lo he hecho yo: voy a morirme dentro de poco, voy a morirme y nadie podrá evitarlo, Voldemort cumplirá su promesa, me matará aunque el muera en el intento. Eso me dijo antes de morir, y eso va a conseguir._

Cáp. 6: No todo está perdido

Después de ese comentario de Harry ninguno supo que mas decir, sabían que en el fondo tenía razón, pero no estaban dispuestos a admitir que Harry se moriría, no estaban dispuestos a perderle ahora que no habían recuperado, no estaban dispuestos a que Harry fuese la última víctima de Voldemort, no estaban dispuestos a perder a otro de sus amigos por culpa de la guerra de hacía tantos años, no estaban dispuestos a decirle de nuevo adiós a Harry, y no lo iban a permitir.

-Bueno… y contadme…- rompió Harry el silencio- ¿no tenéis pareja?

-Bueno…- empezó Ginny- yo estoy saliendo con Neville desde hace algunos años…

-¿Neville Longbotton? Vaya, no se por qué, pero me lo esperaba…. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, ¿cómo le va la vida? Me gustaría verle…

-Pues la vida le va bien, es medimago, como yo, de hecho empezamos a salir por eso, nos vimos en el hospital…. Consiguió curar a sus padres, y es el jefe de la sección de enfermedades causadas por maldiciones, mientras que yo soy la jefa de la sección de enfermedades causadas por mordeduras de animales. La próxima vez que vengamos le diré que venga… hubiese venido hoy, pero tenía guardia…

-Vaya, que lástima que no haya podido venir… me alegro mucho de que hayáis llegado tan alto.

-Gracias…

-De nada mujer… ¿y tu Ron?

-Yo… sigo con Luna.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho, ¿cómo le va?

-Pues desde que murió su padre en la batalla… ella estudió periodismo, y ahora es la directora de "_El Quisquilloso"_… y… bueno… esto no lo sabe nadie… pero… voy a pedirle que se case con migo… después de casi 11 años de relación… yo creo que ya es hora….

-Vaya, me alegro mucho Ron, en serio, felicidades… espero que seáis muy felices… también me gustaría verla.

-Descuida, la traeré la próxima vez, hoy tenía que hacer no se que con los redactores de la revista…

-Ok, pero cuéntame también de ti…

-Bueno, en eso si que no hay nada que contar, trabajo en el ministerio como auror… y poco más…. Ahora que lo pienso… mi vida es muy aburrida desde que Voldemort no está…

-¡Ronald!

-Tranquila Sra. Weasley, a mi me pasa lo mismo- sonrió Harry.- ¿Y vosotros chicos?- preguntó de nuevo Harry dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

-Pues seguimos con Angelina y Katie- dijeron a la vez, y todos rieron.

-No ahora en serio- empezó Fred.- estamos viviendo juntos, pero por separado… yo en mi casa con Angelina, y George en la suya con Katie.

-Si, y de momento no queremos pensar en bodas, vivimos como si estuviéramos casados, pero sin los gastos que conlleva una boda…

-Pero algún día os tendréis que casar,- interrumpió la Sra. Weasley- no permitiré que mis nietos nazcan fuera del matrimonio, ningún Weasley lo hará.

-Si mamá…- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Y qué es de Bill y Charlie?

-Bueno… Bill y Fleur han tenido dos hijos, un niño y una niña: gemelos. Y Charlie sigue en Rumania… viene de vez en cuando… pero no le conocemos novia formal…

-¿Y Bill no vive en Francia?

-No… bueno, van y vienen cada dos por tres… pero viven aquí, cerca de La Madriguera.

-¿Cómo está la casa?

-Pues igual que siempre…, como a Arthur le ascendieron nos va mejor económicamente, pero la casa esta igual que siempre, si la cambiásemos, no sería nuestra casa.

-Tiene razón Sra. Weasley, toda la razón…

-Pero para casas la tuya Harry, esto sí que es una casa, y lo demás tonterías…

-No es para tanto…

-Vamos Harry, no seas modesto. Mira a tu alrededor…la casa es enorme… ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

-Seis…, cada una con su baño… en el piso de arriba. Abajo está la cocina, el salón, el recibidor y mi despacho. Y la terraza….

-Dirás jardín Harry, eso no es una terraza, eso es un jardín…

-Lo que sea…. Hace un par de años que casi no salgo de esta habitación, y mucho más que no bajo abajo.

-Pero podrás volver a hacerlo Harry, con la medicación, en un par de meses estarás dando vueltas por la casa…

-Ya os he dicho que no la voy a tomar…es demasiado tarde para volver a la vida…, como os he dicho, lo tengo asu…- pero no acabó de hablar, pues la voz se le apagó, la vista se le nubló, en ese conocido mundo en el que se sumergía cada vez mas seguido, desde que Voldemort metiese eso en su cuerpo. Como pudo se tumbó en la cama, mientras sus amigos le miraban preocupados.

-Harry… ¿Harry estás bien?- Hermione se acercó mientras el negaba con la cabeza. La mano de Hermione se posó cuidadosamente en su frente, pero la retiró al instante: Harry estaba ardiendo en fiebre.-Tiene muchísima fiebre… ¿qué hacemos?

-Llamar a Clarisse- dijo Ron, mientras Ginny se acercaba a la cama y lo acomodaba, quitándole las gafas, el salía corriendo del cuarto en busca de Clarisse. Pero antes de que Ron saliese, Hermione recordó las palabras de Clarisse y cogió la campanilla de la mesilla de noche de Harry, haciéndola sonar.

Al momento, Clarisse abrió la puerta y entró corriendo. Al ver a Harry así palideció, dos veces en tan poco tiempo no era buena señal… era malísima. Tras ella entró Jon.

-Llamemos al medico cielo.

-Tengo la medicación, pero no se ponérsela, y mi madre no está en casa.

-Yo soy médica, se que medicación está tomando, yo se la pondré….

-Está bien… Jon, en mi mesilla- y el aludido se fue corriendo en busca de la habitación de su novia. Al poco rato entró con un frasco en la mano.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry, y le tomaba la mano mientras lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos.

En cuanto Ginny tuvo el medicamento en sus manos supo lo que tenía que hacer, invocó una jeringuilla y con cuidado, pero con experiencia le suministró a Harry la medicación, mientras le tomaban la fiebre, que no bajaba de cuarenta grados.

Las caras de todos mostraban angustia, menos la de Ginny, que tenía una expresión de suma concentración. Por suerte, nunca le había tocado tratar ese tipo de enfermedades hasta la fecha, y aunque sabía como hacerlo, sin tener práctica, y teniendo en las manos la vida de un amigo… es distinto a un hospital, donde el enfermo es un paciente mas al que tienes que salvar, pero al que no conoces. Con paciencia y prudencia, imitó los movimientos que Clarisse y Jon habían visto practicar al médico durante todos esos años, cada vez que Harry sufría un ataque.

Fueron 10 minutos de tensión, en los que nadie hablaba, y solo se oía la acelerada, pero suave respiración de Harry, y los sollozos de la Sra. Weasley, y de Hermione, que cogía su mano como si de ese modo impidiese que Harry se fuese de su lado, como un vínculo entre la vida y la muerte, como sujetándole, apoyándole, como siempre hizo, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de la distancia, internamente, siempre le apoyó.

Y Harry recuperó la consciencia sintiendo una mano conocida aferrando la suya, y abrió los ojos, encontrando unos marrones que lo miraban con muchísima preocupación, pero infinito cariño; y por la mente de Harry pasó entonces un pensamiento que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba, una razón por la cual tomar esa medicación… una razón por la cual vivir… y le devolvió el apretón a su amada, y Hermione solo sonrió, entendiendo lo que Harry le dijo con la mirada. Y Harry, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió al fin, como hacía años que no lo hacía: con esperanza, con alegría y con amor, con mucho amor. Y por la mente de todos pasó un mismo pensamiento, un mismo sentimiento. Y es que, al fin y al cabo… no todo estaba perdido.

WoLaAaAaAaAa!! Volví!! Se que el capi es muy corto, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas… y se que he tardado muchísimo, pero no sabéis lo difícil que es escribir esta historia, por lo menos para mi, son demasiadas las cosas que se me ocurren, pero que luego son difíciles de plasmar aquí, y estoy un poco sin inspiración, que creo que sigue de vacaciones… en fin.

Prometo hacer lo que pueda y para el próximo capítulo no tardar tanto… pero no prometo nada, xk ahora me meto en recuperaciones, que tengo alguna que hacer, y luego el comienzo del curso, festivales que hacer… en fin, espero poder escribir pronto, un Besiko OsKiiErOoOoOooO!!

Y porfis!! No os olvideis de darle al GO y dejarme un review, xk una historia sin reviews, es como un árbol sin raices.

AtRaM Potter


	7. La vida es mucho mejor ahora

_**Cáp. 7. La vida es mucho mejor ahora.**_

Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que a Harry le dio el último ataque, pero parecía que habían pasado dos meses. Tras aquella tarde, donde Harry miró a Hermione como hacía años que no hacía, aquella tarde donde todos comprobaron de primera mano el mal estado en que Harry se encontraba por culpa de la maldición, aquella tarde en que la esperanza había vuelto a renacer en los corazones de todos, todo había cambiado y, afortunadamente, para mejor.

El médico que durante todos los años de tratamiento se encargó de Harry, fue sustituido por Ginny, quien fue a hablar con él para pedirle que le concediese el caso de su amigo. Este aceptó de inmediato, sabiendo que a Harry eso le haría muy feliz, pero pidió a Ginny como favor que le informase del estado de salud del ojiverde periódicamente. Incluso algunos días iba de visita a la mansión Potter, y era agradable ver a Harry, aún en su cama, pero con mucho mejor aspecto; y no ir a tener que ponerle la medicación que lo haría vivir un par de meses mas, si no, simplemente de visita, a ver a unos buenos amigos. Ya siempre que iba, Hermione estaba a su lado, sentada en la cama junto a él, y ambos hablando y riendo juntos. A la legua se notaba que Harry estaba mucho mejor, y estaba claro que eso se debía a que había recuperado la vida que Voldemort le quitó, a que volvía a tener a los Weasley y a Hermione a su lado, como los mejores amigos que habían sido siempre. Pero no todo estaba bien del todo, y es que a pesar de que Hermione estaba siempre con Harry, no habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos, que ya todos sabían seguían intactos, pues Harry aun pensaba que se iba a morir, pues tantos años sin medicación no podían acabar de otra manera; y así pensaban todos… bueno, todos, excepto Ginny, y claro, los habitantes de la casa, que sabían que mientras Harry estaba en sus ataques, o con la comida, o simplemente cuando dormía, sin su consentimiento le daban la medicación, y llegado el momento de decírselo a Harry, tendrían que estar preparados para sentir la furia del ojiverde.

-Hermione- llamó Ginny mientras Harry dormía- tengo que hablar con tigo, es importante.

-Claro- le contestó la chica mientras se levantaba y salían de la habitación.

-Verás, se que Harry esta mucho mejor, y que aunque se deja poner la medicación diariamente, todavía piensa que se va a morir, tras todos estos años sin tomarla…

-No entiendo Ginny…

-El caso es, Hermione, que todos estos años, mientras Harry dormía, o con la comida, aparte de las ocasiones en que le daban los ataques, Clarisse y su madre le dieron medicación, claro sin su consentimiento, y eso él no lo sabe.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Que si Harry tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, con una operación demasiado sencilla y unos meses más de tratamiento, estará completamente sano.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no Hermione- le contestó sonriente la pelirroja.

-¡Oh Ginny! Eso es fantástico, es la mejor noticia que me podías haber dado.

-Lo se Herms, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Claro, todos sabemos que Harry está enamorado de ti, y tú de él, pero aun no lo habéis hablado; pues bien, si Harry y tú volvéis a estar juntos, eso le dará a Harry la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para poder afrontar la operación, que si bien es sencilla, necesita estar fuerte emocionalmente, tener algo por lo que luchar. Ya saber Herms, que sin nada que lo ate a este mundo le dará igual morir, y aunque ahora volvemos a estar unidos, si ti no lo conseguirá.

-¿Cómo estas segura de que aun me ama? Yo le hice mucho daño al no creer en él… le dije cosas horribles… me cuesta creer que todavía sienta algo por mi aparte de odio, ¿Pero amor? No lo creo Ginny.

-Hermione créeme, es la verdad, todos lo sabemos. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron de nuevo cuando despertó de su último ataque hace ya dos semanas cuando te vio a su lado en la cama cogiendo su mano.

-Pero…

-Hermione, todos hemos pasado por aquí, pero solo estamos un rato, tú eres la única que siempre está aquí, y desde que estás junto a él no le han dado mas ataques. Clarisse y el doctor dicen que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin uno… es algo insólito Hermione, y los tres estamos convencidos de que es por tu causa.

-No lo se…

-Vamos Herms, solo inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder. Harry se muere, si o si se va a ir, es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Hermione; ahora entra ahí y habla con él. Mañana le daré a Harry la noticia y espero que te tenga a ti para aferrarse a la vida.

-Está bien… tienes razón.

-Perfecto, ahora yo me voy a tomar un té con Clarisse, Jon y Peter. Hasta luego Hermione.

-Hasta luego Ginny- y así, la pelirroja bajó las escaleras rezando por que su plan, su único plan funcionase, y la castaña entró a la habitación, donde Harry seguía dormido tranquilamente en su cama.

Estaban en la sala de la casa tomando el té, cuando el timbre sonó. Peter se acercó a abrir, y al momento todos los Weasley, Luna y Neville entraban al salón de Potter.

-Hola Ginny cielo, no sabíamos que estarías ya aquí- le saludó su novio mientras le daba un suave beso.

-He acabado antes en el hospital y he decidido venir antes, tenía que hablar con ellos sobre un tema un tanto delicado.

-¿Sobre Harry?

-Si, sobre Harry.

-Entonces sentaos- invitó Clarisse a los visitantes.- Ahora mismo os traigo un té.

-Bien… tu dirás Ginny…- habló Clarisse una vez que todos estaban sentados con su té en la mano.

-Veréis… he estado hablando con el doctor que llevaba el caso de Harry, y como lleva dos semanas sin tener ningún ataque de ningún tipo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Harry tiene esperanzas de poder sobrevivir, y curarse definitivamente. Solo necesita tener fuerza de voluntad, algo que lo ate a la vida, y todos sabemos quien es la única persona capaz de hacer eso.

-Hermione.

-Efectivamente Ron: Hermione. El tratamiento sería de lo mas sencillo, considerando que Harry, sin él saberlo, a tomado la medicación con la comida, mientras dormía, o cuando tenía ataques. Por supuesto él solo sabe lo de los ataques, y el piensa que no es suficiente. Se tendría que someter a una operación demasiado sencilla, y luego estar en tratamiento unos cuantos meses. Solo con eso sería suficiente, pero tendría que estar suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo, pues si está débil su cuerpo no resistirá. Y ahí es donde entra Hermione. Ella será su gancho a la vida, por eso la he convencido para que le diga a Harry que aun lo ama, ya que todos sabemos que Harry no se atrevería a decírselo por nada del mundo, pues según él, se muere. Si esos dos vuelven a estar juntos tendríamos la mitad del trabajo hecho. Y yo mañana le diré a Harry la gran noticia.

-¿Pero y si Harry se niega a volver con Hermione precisamente por pensar que se muere?

-Bueno, no por nada Hermione era la más inteligente de vuestra generación en Hogwarts, ella sabrá como hacer que estén juntos y que Harry acepte.

-Ojala tengas razón Ginny, ojala.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry, Hermione lo observaba dormir mientras le acariciaba el pelo, pensando en lo que le diría. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón, y no tenía nada que perder; era mejor que se muriese sabiendo que le amaba tanto como el primer día, a que se fuese de ese mundo sin saberlo. Y si se lo decía Harry podría ponerse bien… pero su pregunta era: ¿Cómo decírselo? Habían pasado tantos años… tantos años en que estuvieron separados por culpa de Voldemort, tantos años de mentiras y engaños, tantos años sufriendo en silencio y fingiendo que no le importaba. Y ahora ahí estaba, al lado de su amor, viendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos sin poder hacer nada para volver a atrás y evitarlo. Pero entonces tomó su decisión: No podía volver a atrás, pero le diría a Harry en cuanto despertase lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, y lucharía por que Harry por fin tuviese esa vida con la que tanto soñó de pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, apenas tenia 27 años… y le quedaba toda una vida por delante.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el centro de sus pensamientos había abierto los ojos y la miraba embelesado, hasta que su voz la sobresaltó.

-Herms…

-¡Harry! Que susto, perdona, estaba pensando.

-Y… ¿puedo saber en qué pensabas tan profundamente?

-Em… bueno…

-Jeje, te has puesto roja.

-Mmm...jeje, bueno…

-Vamos Herms, dime en qué pensabas. Te llevo observando un tiempo, no puede ser tan malo… ¿o si?

-Em… no Harry, no es malo… estaba pensando en… bueno, estaba recordando nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts.

-Ah… un buen año ese.

-Si… podría decirse que fue el mejor año que pasé allí… si no hubiese sido por el final….

-Bueno… de los finales malos casi nadie se acuerda luego.

-Puede que tengas razón… pero…

-Pero que… Herms, ¿estas bien? Te noto rara.

-Si… solo estoy pensativa…

-Pues dime en que piensas.

-En lo que podría haber sido de la vida si… bueno es igual, no importa.

-Vamos, claro que importa.

-No se por donde empezar…

-Prueba por el principio… suele funcionar.

-Muy gracioso Potter.

-Vamos Herms, tú me decías eso siempre.

-Lo se… pero es que… no se exactamente cual es el principio…

-Pues si no lo sabes tu…

-Mira, no se como decírtelo, así que iré directa al asunto.

-Como siempre Hermione, suéltalo ya.

-Nunca he podido olvidarte, a pesar de todo lo que te dije ese día, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces, nunca he podido olvidarte, te amo tanto o mas que el primer día de nuestra relación. Y se que me porté muy mal, y que debí haberte escuchado, y de verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo callarme…- pero no pudo acabar de hablar, pues Harry, que ante la primera frase se había quedado en shock, reaccionó al segundo siguiente y cogiendo a Hermione suavemente de la cara la besó, como hacía años, demostrándole que él sentía lo mismo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, incluso antes de que volvieras a mi vida te había perdonado, creo que hasta antes de que pronunciases esas palabras aquel día.

-Harry…-pero tampoco pudo hablar más.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos Hermione- le dijo cuando se separaron por falta de aire- pero no quiero condenarte… yo voy a morir, y eso es un hecho inevitable.

-No mi amor, no digas eso, algo me dice que vivirás, lo presiento.

-Ojala fuera cierto, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Sea como sea Harry, quiero pasar los últimos días a tu lado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Harry, te amo con toda mi alma, y ahora que te he recuperado me niego a perderte, encontraremos una cura, y si no la hay, me encargaré de hacer que los últimos días de tu vida sean los más felices.

-Te amo Hermione, eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Pero hagamos las cosas bien- dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-¿…?

-Hermione- Harry le cogió la mano- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oh! Claro que sí- y se volvieron a besar, sellando de nuevo un pacto de amor.

-Ya es tarde Hermione, quédate esta noche- dijo Harry viendo que el reloj ya marcaba las 10 de la noche.

-Me parece una idea muy tentadora. Iré a por tu cena.

***************

Bueno!! Aki estoy de nuevo!! Se acerca el final de esta historia!! Kiero agradecer profundamente a **SofiePuckle** y a **adictaapotter** por sus ánimos, y dedicar este capítulo a **adictaapotter**, que sus reviews me han animado a actualizar hoy!

Un BesikoOoOoOo!!

AtRaM Potter


	8. Te operas o no te operas

_**Cáp. 8. ¿Te operas o no te operas?**_

Una semana había pasado desde que por fin Harry y Hermione volvían a estar juntos, una semana que se había hecho demasiado corta. Nadie supo como Hermione consiguió convencer a Harry, eso era algo que solo sabrían ellos.

A pesar de que Harry seguía pensando que se iba a morir, y Hermione diciendo que tenia ese presentimiento de que viviría, todo seguía igual: Salían a pasear por los jardines de la mansión, pues el ojiverde tenía ya mucha mas fuerza que un mes atrás, y todos estaban felices, y sabían que la causa de ello era Hermione.

Por otro lado, Clarisse y Jon habían decidido aplazar más tiempo la boda, viendo que verdaderamente Harry iba a estar bien, y ella quería que el pelinegro la llevase del brazo hasta el altar.

Y también estaba Ginny, que después de que Hermione se quedara esa noche, al ver a Harry tan animado, no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad a Harry, pues estaba claro que se enfadaría, aunque Hermione les dijese que no, que se lo agradecería; ella no sabía como decírselo, así que pensó en que fuese Hermione quien lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo, todos sabían que con ella no se podría enfadar.

-Mmm, ¿Harry?

-Dime Hermione, ¿ocurre algo? Llevas un tiempo rara.

-No… solo… hay algo que no sabes aún… y que debes saber.

-Vale, ahora me estás asustando.

-No, tranquilo, no es nada grave, creo.

-Vale Herms, suéltalo ya.

-Está bien…. Verás, ya sabes que mientras te daban tus crisis… pues tu médico te daba la medicación necesaria para que salieras de la oscuridad ¿no?

-Sí, y de hecho, me alegro por ello.

-¡¡Ah!! Yo si que me alegro de oír eso. Verás: resulta que, algunas veces, generalmente después de que te daban esos ataques, Clarisse te daba medicación con la comida, o incluso mientras dormías- lo soltó de golpe y quedó callada, con los ojos cerrados, esperando la explosión de su novio. Una explosión que nunca llegó.

-…

-¿Harry?

-Mmm… exactamente, ¿eso que quiere decir?

-Pues… que no estás tan mal como tu pensabas que estabas… y que te puedes poner bien.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el ojiverde, con una nota de alegría en su voz.

-Es una sencilla operación, tampoco se muy bien de que se trata, Ginny no me ha dado mas información, y tampoco lo entendería, pero…- Harry la cortó cogiéndola en brazos y dando vueltas con ella mientras en su cara se pintaba una auténtica sonrisa.

-¡Oh Hermione!, ¡eso es fantástico!

-Valla, yo me esperaba una tormenta de furia a lo Potter.- comentó la castaña una vez Harry hubo puesto sus pies en el suelo, aunque sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-Tienes razón Herms, si esto me lo hubieseis dicho hace un par de meses me hubiese puesto hecho una auténtica fiera, pero ahora, Herms, no puedo enfadarme por que me hayan dado la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre soñé, la vida que siempre soñamos los dos. No Herms, ahora que te tengo de nuevo con migo, esta es la mejor noticia que podías haberme dado.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso!-y se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de su novio.

Estuvieron paseando horas por los jardines, ambos con una gran sonrisa adornando sus caras.

-HARRY, HERMIONE-oyeron como Clarisse los llamaba, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es hora de comer, ¡llevamos 15 minutos esperándoos!

-¿Esperándonos? ¿Quiénes?

-¡Oh! Eso es una sorpresa, vamos, la comida se enfría.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con todos los Weasley, Neville, Luna y Vicktor sentados en la mesa, Jon también estaba sentado, y Clarisse se sentó junto a el. La madre de Clarisse fue a servir la comida mientras Harry se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, y Hermione se situó a su derecha.

-Mery, siéntate a comer con nosotros.

-Oh, no Harry, gracias.

-Por favor…

-Vamos mamá, haz caso a Harry- animó Clarisse a su madre.

-Oh, está bien.

Una vez estuvo la comida servida, Harry comentó:

-Por cierto, Clarisse, una cosa que quería yo comentarte…

-Dime…

-Hermione me ha comentado algo sobre la medicación en la comida… y esas cosas… ¿tú sabes algo?

-¿Qué? Oh, bueno… Harry… verás… es que… el médico dijo… y nosotros pensamos… y luego tu…

-Hey hey hey, ¡tranqui! No te estreses Clarisse- rió Harry. Hermione, a su lado, intentaba contener la risa, aun que sin mucho éxito, la verdad.

-No es su culpa Harry- interrumpió Ginny- fue idea de tu médico, y créeme, si hubiera sido yo, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Así que no quiero ni oírte rechistar por eso. Además… ¿De qué te ríes?

-No, no es nada, es solo que me resulta muy gracioso verte en plan médico enfadado con su paciente…

-Tranquila Ginny,-interrumpió Hermione- se lo he contado todo, y créeme que yo he sido la primera sorprendida por no ver su furia a lo Potter enfadado, si no que ha empezado a reírse y a darme vueltas, como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-…

-Sí, exactamente esa ha sido su reacción- continuó riendo Potter.

-No entiendo nada…

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto, ¿acaso preferís que me ponga a gritar y a echaros a todos de mi casa por haberme salvado la vida? Bueno, en ese caso, la solución es fácil…

-No, Harry, solo… estamos sorprendidos, eso es todo.

-Si… bueno, solo quería darte las gracias Clarisse, y a ti Mery también, por aguantarme todos estos años, y haberme obligado a tomar la medicación cuando estaba consciente, y habérmela dado mientras no me enteraba. Sin eso yo no estaría aquí hoy. Así que muchísimas gracias.

-Vamos Potter, no tienes ni por que darlas.

-Por supuesto que no querido.

-Ahora solo falta saber una cosa…

-¿El qué Ron?

-¡Cuando te operas!- y todos rieron.

-Pues cuando diga la médica.

-Tu dima fecha cielo, y yo te opero.

-¿La semana que viene?

-¿El Martes os parece bien?

-Perfecto.

-De acuerdo, prepararé todo para el martes. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para el preoperatorio.

-¿Eso es muy largo?- inquirió la castaña.

-No, es muy sencillo, mañana te traeré las indicaciones. Tienes que cumplirlas al pie de la letra, si no…

-Tranquila Ginny, yo me encargo de eso- sonrió Clarisse.

-Perfecto, ahora sigamos disfrutando de la comida.

Y todos hicieron caso a Mery, dejaron el tema y se dedicaron a saborear la deliciosa comida.

*****************

El día había llegado, todos estaban el San Mungo.

Hacía una hora que Ginny había llegado con dos médicos más y se habían llevado a Harry dentro, a prepararle para la operación.

-Vamos Hermione, vas ha hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto dar vueltas por el pasillo.

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo estar quieta.

-Vamos Hermy, ya oíste a Ginny, es una operación muy fácil y prácticamente sin riesgos.

-Además, Ginny esta allí con él, no dejara que nada le pase.

Las horas pasaban, llevaban ya 3 horas, y no había noticias. Todos estaban más que nerviosos: Hermione seguía paseando por el pasillo, se sentaba y volvía a levantarse; Clarisse acompañaba en sus paseos a Hermione, hasta que Jon, quien permanecía sentado, la cogía y la sentaba con el, pero al momento volvía a levantarse; los señores Weasley, con Fred, George y Neville habían ido a la cafetería. Ron y Luna estaban sentados junto a Jon moviendo ambos las manos nerviosamente.

-Chicos- llamó Ginny saliendo del quirófano.

-Ginny, menos mal, ¿Qué tal…?

-Tranquila Hermione, todo ha salido bien, ha habido una pequeña complicación, pero nada sin importancia. Le están preparando en una habitación, en un momento podréis entrar a verle, yo os vendré a buscar.-y volvió a entrar por las puertas hacia las habitaciones.

-Menos mal- suspiró Hermione dejándose caer en la silla, respirando tranquilamente por primera vez en el día.

-Vamos Hermy, ahora sabemos que está bien, no llores.- y entonces fue cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando; y es que era normal: durante las horas que duró la intervención había pasado muchos nervios, y enterarse de que había surgido una complicación había hecho que esos nervios explotasen, y cuando por fin había terminado todo, esos nervios tenían que salir de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé chicos, son solo los nervios que he pasado, pero estoy en verdad feliz.


	9. Por siempre y para siempre

_**Cáp. 9 Por siempre y para siempre.**_

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, tan solo el leve pitido de una máquina que marcaba el ritmo del corazón de El Niño que Vivió se escuchaba. El nombrado permanecía inmóvil en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y una expresión serena en el rostro. Si no fuese por ese pitido, podría interpretarse como que estaba muerto. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Unos cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos por la camilla de aquel hospital, junto al paciente dormido.

Hacía ya 2 días que la operación había sido realizada, y Harry aun permanecía sedado, aunque no tardaría demasiado en despertar. Fuera en el pasillo los médicos y enfermeras iban de aquí para allá, intentando salvar la vida de alguien, o simplemente curando alguna herida leve causada por algún tipo de ser mágico. Una familia de pelirrojos pasaba ahí varias horas al día, esperando por noticias sobre su amigo pelinegro al que solo podían ver durante unos minutos al día. Fuera del hospital, a la vista de los muggles, miles de periodistas de todo el mundo se acumulaban esperando noticias sobre el estado de salud de El Niño que vivió, y luego venció. No era ningún secreto para la comunidad mágica que el famoso Harry Potter y la famosa Hermione Granger habían retomado su antigua relación sentimental, aunque ninguno había hecho declaraciones.

Hermione hacía días que no iba a trabajar debido al acoso mediático, su jefe le había dado el permiso, entendiendo su situación. No fue tanta suerte la de los Weasley, que continuamente se veían perseguidos por la prensa en espera de una declaración que afirmara o negara dicha relación. A pesar de que los hechos los delataban, pues hasta que Harry decidió operarse, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión Potter, y desde que Harry había sido ingresado en San Mungo, no había salido de allí bajo ningún concepto. Gracias a que Ginny era la médica del moreno, y que la enfermera que se ocupaba de él la había designado la pelirroja, por ser una de su más entera confianza, que había formado parte de la Orden del Fénix, la castaña se aseaba en el baño de la habitación privada de Harry y, como ahora, dormía junto a él.

El sonido de la máquina indicó que los latidos del paciente estaban cambiando, pero la castaña estaba tan profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de su novio que no se despertó. El enfermo poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz blanca y cegadora que envolvía la habitación. Estiró su mano izquierda y cogió las gafas de la mesilla de noche que había junto a su cama. Miró confundido a su alrededor, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba, hasta que se percató de que todo era absolutamente blanco. Poco a poco los recuerdos de los días pasados llegaron a su mente, y recordó que estaba en el hospital, y que lo habían operado; y comprendió que la operación había sido un éxito, pues se sentía con más fuerzas que en cualquiera de todos los años anteriores. Intentó incorporarse, pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió. Miró hacia abajo, sorprendido, y quedó mudo al observar a la chica que dormía sobre él. "Un ángel" pensó, "Mi ángel". Decidió que no quería incorporarse, y se quedó largo rato observando al amor de su vida, con esa tranquila expresión en su rostro dormido. Su cabello sedoso alrededor de su cuerpo, y en la cama. No pudo resistirse y comenzó a jugar con él, como lo había hecho tantas veces en la escuela. Tampoco pudo evitar recordar los momentos que vivió allí junto a ella, y las veces que ella le había salvado la vida. Puede que el venciese a Voldemort todas las veces, pero sin ella no habrá hecho nada, ella fue quien le enseño la mayoría de los hechizos de lucha, y fue ella la que le dio la fuerza necesario para vencerle. No entendía como había sido capaz de vivir todo ese tiempo sin ella, pero sabía que desde ese momento no podría seguir si ella no estaba en su vida, no soportaría volver a perderla. La quería junto a él eternamente, aunque sonase egoísta, y quería que el mundo entero supiese que era suya, y que él era suyo. Que ambos eran las dos partes de un todo, y que solos no eran nada. Y fue entonces cuando tomo la decisión que cambiaría su vida, su futuro tal y como lo había imaginado.

-Hermione…

-Mmmm…

-Mione…-esa palabra hizo a la castaña despertarse completamente: solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba así.

-Harry, susurró sorprendida levantando la cabeza de su pecho, pero no pudo incorporarse puesto que el moreno la abrazaba fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo.

Hermione pasó sus brazos con cuidador por la cintura de Harry y le abrazó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía, durante un buen rato.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado.- comentó la chica mientras se levantaba y le miraba los ojos verdes brillantes- he pasado tanto miedo- le acarició la cara y el pelo.

-No planeo volver a dejarte Mione, he vivido sin ti todo el tiempo que podía soportar, ahora que te he recuperado me quedaré siempre a tu lado.

-No esperaba menos de ti Harry. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Mione, te amo- y juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde que a Harry le dieran el alta, y había sido el mejor tiempo de los últimos años para muchos. Por un lado, Mery había dormido la noche entera sin estar pendiente de si Harry la llamaba por que se encontraba mal. Peter, al igual que Mery, tenía más alegría, ahora que la casa estaba más llena de gente que nunca, y siempre tenía algo que hacer. Los Weasley pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Potter, siempre y cuando no estuviera Hermione con Harry, que era casi en todo momento. Pero sin estar el dueño de la casa, ellos iban, y Peter y Mery estaban encantados de servirles. Neville le había propuesto matrimonio a Ginny en una de las cenas que hicieron en casa de Harry, a lo que Ron estaba un poco rabioso, pues se le había adelantado. Pero a la semana siguiente se fue con Luna a cenar y ahí se lo propuso. Harry decidió que con todos los regalos que les debía de todos los años que no estuvieron juntos, sería él quien les pagaría las bodas, y les advirtió que no escatimaran en gastos. Al fin y al cabo, como dijo él, 10 años ganando dinero y sin gastar nada, hace que la fortuna se acumule, y el ministerio todavía le pagaba la pensión de orfandad, así que no hizo caso de los reclamos, hasta que ambas parejas aceptaron.

Harry estaba en su habitación pensando en esos meses mientras se arreglaba para la boda de la que fue su mejor amiga durante ese tiempo: Clarisse. Aunque al principio se enfadó con ella por retrasar su enlace con Jon, ahora le estaría eternamente agradecido, pues era como su hermana, y nada le hacía más ilusión que llevarla hasta el altar. Bueno, excepto casarse él con su novia, la cual se estaba arreglando en la habitación de al lado, ayudando a Clarisse, junto con Anne, hermana de Jon, y que sería la que llevaría al novio al altar. Hermione era un testigo* de la ceremonia.

Harry había planeado algo especial para ese día, después de que los novios se fueran a su luna de miel, para lo que ya quedaba poco. La ceremonia había sido preciosa, y la recepción estaba en su momento más divertido. Clarisse había tirado el ramo, que había caído en manos de Hermione, que se sonrojó furiosamente al recibirlo, y ahora Jon le quitaba la liga a su ahora esposa con los dientes para tirarla a los hombres asistentes. Las risas no se hicieron esperar cuando el trocito de tela fue a parar a las manos de Harry, y no faltaron tampoco los comentarios graciosos de los gemelos, que seguían sin querer casarse por el momento. Lo que nadie más que Harry sabía es que no podían tardar mucho, pues tanto Angelina como Katie tenían un mes de embarazo, y era sabido por todos que antes de que naciera tenían que casarse, sino querían probar la furia de Molly Weasley.

-Vamos Mione, demos un paseo.- los jardines de la mansión Potter estaban iluminados con la luz de la luna llena. Ambos se cogieron de las manos y pasearon en silencio.

-Me encanta la vista que hay desde aquí. Podría mirarla eternamente.

-Si quieres puedes Mione.

-¿Qué?

-Mione, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, gracias a ti he conocido el amor y la felicidad que nunca he tenido en mi vida. A pesar de todo este tiempo nunca deje de amarte, y hoy estoy curado gracias a ti, tu trajiste la felicidad de nuevo a mi vida, como lo has hecho siempre. Un error nos separó en el pasado, pero ya no quiero que eso ocurra nunca más. Mione te amo, y no soportaría volver a perderte, quiero que el mundo entero se entere de que te amo, y de que soy tuyo, solo tuyo… Mione- hincó una rodilla en el suelo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo verde esmeralda.- ¿Quieres casarte con migo?

-Harry…- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad; era la segunda vez que le hacían esta pregunta, pero nunca había tenido tan clara la respuesta:- Si, si quiero, claro.

Harry solo sonrió, y metió el anillo de Lily Potter en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la que sería ahora su nueva dueña. Recordó las palabras que había encontrado junto al anillo: "Harry, este anillo perteneció a tu abuela, y tu padre me lo entregó el día que me pidió que me casara con él. Ahora te toca tenerlo a ti, para que se lo entregues a la mujer con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida. Solo tú sabrás quien es la indicada. Se feliz."

-Perfecto- admiró el anillo en el dedo de su amada.- por siempre…

-Y para siempre- y sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

--------------------FIN--------------------


End file.
